


Everglow

by keefling



Series: Playdates [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cock Warming, Crying, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Shibari, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: “I’m very good at it, you know.  Tying knots and that sort of thing.”Caleb's eyes flickered to Molly.  “You would be,” he said.





	Everglow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jas for the suggestion!
> 
> This can be read as a stand-alone fic, but I recommend reading the rest of the _Playdates_ series for additional context. 
> 
> Please note that this, and the rest of the fics in this series, are not guidelines to safe BDSM practices. There are some aspects of rope bondage (and other topics) that I have omitted to keep the story flowing. Assume that Molly is an experienced dom and knows what he is doing. 
> 
> Caleb is a trans man in this fic and I use feminine-coded words to describe his genitals.

Molly’s assortment of sex toys were spread out across the bed.  He sat on the end of the bed, smiling at Caleb who was taking his time to sort through them, turning them over in his hands and touching everything with care.  He would occasionally ask questions and Molly would happily tell him everything about how something was used, what it was used for, and why. 

Molly could tell that Caleb was comfortable there.  It had not been long ago that Caleb had blushed and stammered and refused to touch any of the equipment; it had frightened him and made him uncomfortable, so Molly did not push.  But there Caleb sat, taking in every visual and tactile detail of the leather and glass and straps and buckles with intent and curiosity.  He had come a long way since he had decided to trust Molly with his odd kinks, and Molly was proud. 

“What is this for?” Caleb asked, holding up a reel of white silken rope. 

“For tying people up,” Molly replied. 

“Oh, yes.  Obviously,” Caleb muttered.  He unraveled a few feet from the reel, pulled the soft silk between his fingers.  Molly’s eyes were trained on Caleb’s mouth when he ran it across his lips. 

“I’m very good at it, you know.  Tying knots and that sort of thing.”

Caleb’s eyes flickered to Molly.  “You would be,” he said. 

“Would you like me to tie you up?” Molly offered, grinning hopefully. 

“Ah,  _ ja, _ well…” Caleb fiddled with the slightly frayed end.  “I would like to try it.  Would that be alright?” 

Molly leaned over the bed and took one of Caleb’s hands.  “Of course, darling.  I didn’t peg you as someone who would enjoy physical restraints, but I would never pass up the opportunity to see you bound in rope.” 

Caleb made a fist in front of his mouth to hide his shy smile.  Molly resisted the urge to pull the hand away and kiss him.  He felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach for thinking about kissing Caleb; Molly never kissed his casual partners.  Kissing was reserved for the kind of intimacy that Caleb was definitely not seeking from someone like him. 

Molly smiled back, patting Caleb’s hand before he gathered the rest of the toys and packed them neatly into their case. 

Alongside the toys, Molly kept a mental list of Caleb’s likes and dislikes. 

He knew Caleb liked to give up control.  He liked pain but only in small amounts and only when he expected it.  He did not like being left alone.  He liked being talked to.  He did not like being degraded or humiliated.  He liked the sound of Molly’s voice when his accent grew thick with desire.  He liked receiving orders and being praised when he followed them through.  He did not like having his chest touched, but he liked it when Molly touched his face and arms and held his hands. 

The more he learned about Caleb’s preferences, the better Molly could accommodate the man’s needs.  He lit both lamps in the room, one on the bedside table and one on the desk, to create a soft glow that eliminated harsh shadows.  He placed a few yards of coiled rope on the table along with one of Caleb’s favorite things, a silken blindfold, and two waterskins in case Caleb got thirsty.  He stripped his clothes off and nodded to himself, pleased.  He was ready to begin. 

“Come here,” Molly said, and Caleb emerged from the corner of the room in which he had been told to undress.  Molly pulled Caleb to him by his hips.  He used to be so thin, so frail, but he had since put on a little weight and muscle for Molly to hold onto without worrying about breaking him.  “Can you remind me of your safeword?” 

“Bugbear,” Caleb said.  He leveled his eyes with Molly’s, no longer anxious in the safe space they had created. 

“Good boy.  Are you ready to be tied up?” Molly asked, uncoiling the rope. 

“Yes, I am,” Caleb answered.  He was devastatingly gorgeous in the low light and it warmed Molly’s heart to know that this treasure his for the evening. 

“Turn around, please,” Molly said.  Caleb stood beside the bed and turned his back to Molly.  “Do you want the blindfold on now, or later?” 

“Now, please,” Caleb said, his voice sure and steady. 

Molly took the blindfold from the bed, slipped it over Caleb’s eyes and secured it snugly around his head.  “I’m going to hold your arms now,” he said.  “Is that alright?” 

“Yes, Mollymauk.”  He let Molly pull his arms back by his biceps.  His shoulders followed and his spine naturally straightened. 

“Bend your elbows.  Palms facing your forearms—yes, just like that.  Good boy, Caleb.” Molly slung the rope over Caleb’s wrists, not wrapping but allowing him to feel the material on his skin while Molly held his arms in place.  “How does that feel? Is this a comfortable position for you, Caleb?” 

“Yes, Mollymauk, I like it….It is very comfortable,” Caleb confirmed. 

“That’s good.  I’m going to start tying now.  If it gets uncomfortable, or if you want me to stop, please tell me.” 

“I will, Mollymauk, I promise.” 

“Good boy.” 

Molly began tying the first knot around Caleb’s wrists.  He crossed the line diagonally up Caleb’s back and drew it over his chest and around his biceps.  His fingers worked deftly to secure the rope at the center of Caleb’s back, pulling the cinches snug under his arms. 

“How are you feeling, Caleb?” Molly asked, pausing as he threaded the line below the knot against Caleb’s spine. 

“Mmm, I feel, ah….relaxed.  Oh,  _ ja, _ this is….very nice.”  He was beginning to go under from just from the restrictions on his arms and the pressure on his chest and Molly’s experienced fingertips grazing his skin. 

Molly sighed happily.  Caleb was the perfect canvas for his art—no, Caleb was a work of art himself, one that Molly had the privilege of adding the finishing touches to. 

“You’re doing amazing, Caleb.  You’re so lovely, so obedient, such a good boy for me.”  Molly gave the vertical line down Caleb’s back a tug. 

Caleb shivered and let out a sharp, involuntary gasp.  His neck and shoulders were flushed and Molly had seen his blissed-out face enough times to imagine his expression, cheeks pink and lips slightly parted.  Molly’s cock was beginning to stiffen, but Caleb came first.  He patiently drew the rope around Caleb’s chest again, right under his pectoral muscles, taking extra care to minimize the contact his fingers made with Caleb’s skin in that area. 

“Almost there,” Molly murmured.  He secured the last few inches of rope behind Caleb’s back and checked him over, making small adjustments where they were needed. 

“There,” Molly said, turning Caleb around and admiring his work in its full beauty.  “Does it feel too tight?” 

“No,” Caleb said.  “It is perfect.  Thank you, Mollymauk.” 

“You’re welcome, darling.  Gods, you’re stunning. My cock is hard just from looking at you.”  Molly demonstrated by pressing his erection against Caleb’s belly. 

Caleb sucked in his stomach in surprise and moaned, squirming a little against his bindings.  “Oh, gods, Mollymauk, I want you.  Will you fuck me tonight?” 

White-hot pleasure scorched its way down Molly’s spine, pooling in his stomach and making his cock throb.  He grinned and took a step back.  It pained him to deny Caleb what he wanted, but Molly had to show restraint to remain in control.  “Fuck yes.  By the end of tonight, you will have me inside you,” he said.  “But for now, I would like to try something different.  You can tell me if you don’t want to, and we can do something else.  Would you like to hear it?” 

“Alright,” Caleb said, compliant but a little uncertain.  They had gone over the basics before the session had started, but Caleb seemed apprehensive when Molly mentioned an activity that he had in mind without identifying what it would be.  Molly felt Caleb’s bicep tighten with the reflex to reach out and touch him.  Molly stroked Caleb’s arms, knowing that the contact was comforting. 

“You see,” Molly said, “I have an important letter to write.  I was wondering if you would keep me warm while I took a little time to finish it?” 

“Keep you warm,” Caleb echoed.  “How so?” 

_ Good, _ thought Molly.  He had been unsure about how Caleb would react to an activity that would draw Molly’s attention elsewhere, but Caleb seemed curious. 

“I know how impatient you are to get fucked tonight, darling,” Molly purred, his hot breath on Caleb’s ear making the man shudder and groan.  “I said I would, and I will keep that promise.  So, while I finish my letter, would you please keep my cock warm and ready?” 

“M-Molly,” Caleb breathed, leaning into Molly and rubbing his pelvis against Molly’s thigh, “I am yours, Mollymauk.  I will do anything you ask me to.” 

Molly’s heart fluttered and he had to stamp down the hope that maybe Caleb meant it more than just the context of their session.  He knew it was foolish to fall for his submissive but it was out of his control, really, and Molly could not stop wondering,  _ what if? _

Molly held Caleb’s arm below the rope around his bicep.  “Come to my desk, then.  There’s nothing in your way.  Just take it slow and you’ll be fine.”  He lead Caleb across the room and plopped down into his chair.  He made sure that Caleb could hear the drag of parchment across the wooden desk and the sound of the ink bottle popping open. 

“Have a seat,” Molly said, patting his thigh.  He guided Caleb by the hips until Caleb was settled in his lap. 

Molly took his cock in hand and pressed it between Caleb’s legs.  He could feel the slick warmth between Caleb’s lips when he slipped the head of his cock between them, gathering moisture on his dick.  Caleb whimpered and rubbed his clit against it, but Molly took his cock away before Caleb got any real friction.  Molly stroked himself, lubricating himself with Caleb’s cum. 

When he was sufficiently hard, Molly replaced his cock with his fingers, teasing between the slit before easily sliding two fingers inside.  Molly twisted his fingers, massaging Caleb’s inner walls and preparing him for a third.  Cum trickled down his wrist. 

“I’ve never seen you so wet for me,” Molly whispered.  “You just can’t wait to have my cock inside you, hmm?” 

Caleb made some unintelligible noise in response.  He gasped and squirmed while Molly finger-fucked him open.  When Molly withdrew his fingers, Caleb choked on whatever sound of protest his body tried to make. 

“Please,” Caleb whimpered, “give me your cock.”  He had stopped struggling against his restraints and leaned heavily on Molly. 

“So polite, Caleb.  How could I say no to you?”  Molly pulled Caleb towards him and lowered him, carefully, onto his erect cock.  Molly held his breath as he felt the tip of his dick pop inside.  Caleb arched his back and began panting hard through his nose, drooling a little onto Molly’s collarbone. 

“Comfortable so far?” Molly asked.  He kneaded his fingers into both sides Caleb’s plush ass, helping to lower him down slowly. 

“ _ Ja, _ oh fuck, Molly,” Caleb gasped as Molly’s cock slid further inside.  His cunt contracted around Molly’s dick.  Caleb was delightfully tight and each involuntary spasm made Molly’s cock throb. 

“Almost there, sweetheart, just a little more and I’ll be completely inside— _ ohh! _ ”

Molly yelped when Caleb dropped his weight the rest of the way down, burying Molly’s whole cock inside.  It took them both a moment to adjust to the feeling of each other, Caleb being stretched to his limits and Molly nesting snugly in the tight heat. 

Molly had to pin Caleb’s thighs to his own to keep the man from squirming too much, or he did not think he would last.  “Hold still, please,” Molly begged.  “I have to take care of something first, alright? Be a good boy for me, Caleb.  Keep my cock hard until I’m ready to fuck you properly.” 

“Yes, Mollymauk,” Caleb said, squeezing Molly’s thighs with his knees.  He took deep breaths and got comfortable with his head on Molly’s shoulder. 

Molly kept one hand splayed on Caleb’s ass, picked up his quill with the other and started writing.  In truth, he had been meaning to write a letter to Gustav and Ornna back in Trostenwald.  He did think of them from time to time, and although they all knew he had to go, he felt a little guilty for leaving them behind.  They had saved him, after all, had allowed him to see so much of the world that he had forgotten.  He wanted to check in with them, to make sure they were doing alright and to let them know that he and Yasha were well.  However, it proved hard to find the right words, buried deep inside a very attractive wizard who was tied up in his lap.  Molly got as far as, “Dear Gustav & Ornna,” before he switched to a new page and started over. 

_ “Dear Caleb Widogast, I am in love with you,”  _ he wrote in Infernal, the thin and jagged script scrawling across the page,  _ “When you came to me that first night, I never thought that I would fall so quickly for you.  I have played with many others, had sex so wild you wouldn’t even believe me.  But none of them have been so close to my heart.  I want to tell you that you are loved and make you feel like you deserve it because, gods, if anyone on this damned earth deserves happiness, it’s you, my love.  You are so important to me, Caleb.  I want to keep you safe.  I want to walk beside you, always.  I want to tell you, but I’m afraid of ruining what we have. You’ve given me control that I felt lost in the world without, and if you were to leave, I would not recover.  I pray to the gods that you do not have the ability to comprehend languages by the sound of a quill, but if you can understand this, know that everything I have written is true.”  _

Molly’s hand hovered shakily over the page before signing it,  _ “Love, Molly.” _

“I’m all done, dear,” Molly announced, lying down the quill and running his fingers through Caleb’s hair.  Caleb’s body had gone limp against Molly’s, but he lifted his head at the sound of Molly’s voice.  “Are you still comfortable?”

“Yes, I am, but...” Caleb muttered, “my fingers are starting to tingle.  I want these off now.  Please? Will you untie me?”

“Of course.”  Molly smiled and sat Caleb upright, his breath hitching when Caleb slid off his cock.  He helped Caleb off his lap and led him back towards the bed, grabbing a dagger to cut him free.  While Caleb faced away, Molly slid the blade under the lines and cut outwards until the ropes fell to the floor. 

“Ahh...” Caleb hissed when he stretched his arms out, feeling the ache in his stiff muscles while his circulation returned to normal. 

“Blindfold off?” Molly asked. 

“Yes, please.”  Caleb rubbed his wrists and rolled his shoulders. 

“You did such a good job keeping my cock warm,” Molly said, untying the blindfold.  “Got me nice and ready for you.  Do you want me to fuck you now, Caleb?” 

Molly slipped the silk over Caleb’s head.  As soon as the blindfold was gone, Caleb spun around, grabbed Molly’s face with both hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

Molly made a startled noise but melted into the kiss, opening his mouth for Caleb to claim as he desired.  He moaned when Caleb shoved his tongue past Molly’s lips.  Caleb kissed desperately, passionately, but he quickly ran out of air.  He pulled back, panting, and Molly stared with wide eyes at the marvelous sight before him. 

Caleb’s mouth hung open with spittle dribbling from his lips.  His cheeks were red, his brow was sweaty, he was breathing heavily and staring Molly down with a feral intensity that struck Molly’s groin like lightning. 

“Does the answer your question?” panted Caleb. 

“No,” Molly teased, although it most certainly had.  “Let me hear you say it.” 

“Fuck me, Mollymauk,” Caleb growled with such authority that Molly briefly forgot who the dominant was.  Caleb grabbed Molly’s forearms and tugged him towards the bed, falling backwards with Molly toppling over with him.  Molly landed on all fours above Caleb and, gods, he had seen Caleb from this angle in his daydreams, laid out bare before him. 

“How do you want to do this?” Molly asked.  “On your back? On your knees? You could ride me, like before…”

“Like this,” Caleb replied, wrapping his arms around Molly’s neck.  He pulled him down for a quick kiss.  “I want to see your face.” 

Caleb’s words tugged on Molly’s heart.  He had taken people on their knees, had held their heads down while he rammed into them from behind.  It had been so impersonal that he thought nothing of it until now, until Caleb asked him to fuck him the way that a lover would.  Shit, he had to stop thinking those things but Caleb kept kissing him and it was driving Molly absolutely crazy. 

“Molly?  Are you alright?”  Caleb’s voice snapped Molly back into the room. 

“Yes, dear,” Molly said.  “Are you ready for me?” 

“I have been ready for minutes.  You were staring off into space.”  Caleb’s concern was bordering impatience. 

“Sorry, you’re just….you’re so beautiful like this, I want to remember the look on your face.” 

Caleb whined indignantly.  He lifted his hips and Molly chuckled.  “Alright, alright, enough teasing.  Here we go.” 

Molly lined up his cock with Caleb’s entrance and pushed in.  Caleb was just as tight as he was moments ago but now Molly was able to move inside of him as he pleased.  He went slowly at first, building up a rhythm, and soon Caleb was gasping in time with every thrust. 

When Molly started fucking him in earnest, Caleb cried out wantonly, almost drowning out the sound of skin against skin as Molly rammed his hips into Caleb’s ass.  With all the desperate sounds Caleb was making, Molly knew he would not last. 

“Ohh,  _ scheisse, _ ” Caleb moaned, digging his blunt nails into Molly’s back.  “You feel so good, Molly.” 

“You feel amazing, Caleb,” Molly replied, knocking his forehead against Caleb’s.  He trembled with the effort to keep his orgasm at bay.  “Will you forgive me if I cum too soon?”

“Only if you cum inside me,” Caleb said.  Molly could only imagine the look on his own face by the wicked smirk on Caleb’s. 

“F-fuck,” seethed Molly, “Are you sure you want that, love?” 

“Don’t question me,” Caleb barked.  “Cum inside me or I won’t let you cum at all.” 

Oh, that did it. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, I’m cumming, love, I’m cumming,” Molly whimpered, burying his face in Caleb’s neck as his cock throbbed heavily and spilled inside Caleb.  Sight and sound faded in and out with the pulsing of his cock.  His whole body tensed and it felt like his orgasm lasted forever. 

Molly opened his eyes in time to catch the end of Caleb’s orgasm.  Pleasure was written across his face; his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open wide in a silent scream.  Caleb’s cunt contracted around Molly’s dick, milking the last of the cum out of him. Molly felt Caleb’s own cum dribbling down the base of his cock and tickling his balls.  He started to pull out, followed by a trickle of their combined mess that soaked the bed. 

“Do not pull out yet,” Caleb rapsed.  “Stay with me.” 

“Of course, darling, whatever you need.” 

“I need—fuck, Molly, I need….” Caleb mumbled.  He cupped Molly’s jaw in both hands, staring with eyes too blue to belong to such an ordinary person.  But Caleb was not ordinary, Molly had discovered.  He held Molly’s world in his hands, with the power to do with it as he pleased.  Caleb was like a god, and he had no idea. 

“Tell me, Caleb, it’s alright,” Molly said.  “What do you need?” 

Caleb brought their lips together once more.  The tenderness with which Caleb kissed him gutted Molly, and he was glad that a breaking heart made no sound.  Molly wanted to pull away, to run from the room and hide.  For all the measures Molly took to make Caleb feel safe and comfortable, he never stopped to consider his own feelings.  If he had, maybe they would not be here, with Caleb naked in his bed and Molly’s cock resting inside of him as if they were meant to fit together, as if their union made two broken souls whole. 

Molly broke the kiss and realized in horror that he was crying.  He gasped for air with deep, ugly sobs while tears ran down his face, splashing onto Caleb’s sweat-slick chest.  He sat back on his heels and the air felt cold against his soft cock.  He cried into the back of his hand, wiping fruitlessly at the tears that would not stop. 

“Molly!” Caleb sat up in a panic and grabbed Molly’s wrist.  “What happened? Are you alright? Please, Molly, did I do something wrong?” 

“No, I’m….I’m just….being an idiot.”  Molly tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace.  “It’s stupid.  It’s nothing you did.” 

“You’re crying, Molly,” Caleb said.  He looked puzzled.  Molly could almost hear him thinking.  “You do not cry for stupid reasons.”

Molly took deep breaths.  His tears slowed but his face was still wet and his eyes hurt. 

“Molly.  Listen to me.  I was trying to tell you—” Caleb swallowed hard.  “This….I do not know if this is the best time, but I have to say it now.  I was trying to tell you that I….I need to tell you that…. _ scheisse, _ I love you, Molly.” 

The last four words came out in a whisper.  Molly froze mid-sniffle, one knuckle pressed against his eyelid.  His face grew hot and his cheeks prickled and he felt weightless and dizzy, the odd way someone might feel before they threw up. 

“Come again?” Molly said, voice cracking.  There was no way he had heard Caleb correctly. 

Caleb sat on his knees and pulled Molly’s hands away from his face.  He leaned in close, hovering inches away.  His expression was dead-serious. 

“I love you, Mollymauk Tealeaf,” Caleb said.  “I have fallen in love with you and even if you do not feel the same way, I could not hold back any longer.  To have you inside of me and to not let you know….it was like torture.” 

Molly laughed.  It started in his chest, wheezed its way out of his throat, and before he could stop himself, he was laughing madly through gritted teeth. 

“What is so funny?” Caleb asked, letting go of Molly’s hands and looking somewhere between terrified and angry. 

“Caleb,” Molly wheezed, “would you like to read the letter I wrote?” 

“You are not going to respond to me, then.”  Caleb wrapped his arms around himself and glared down at his knees.  Molly had already hopped off the bed and was shoving the parchment into Caleb’s hands. 

“I cannot read infernal.” 

“Please don’t be angry with me, Caleb,” Molly begged, his heart hammering almost painfully in his chest.  “Just….just do the thing you do.  Your spell.  It’ll make sense, I promise.” 

Caleb sighed and began to concentrate on the paper.  He closed his eyes for a while and when he opened them, his pupils were dark and glossed over.  Molly stood with one knee on the bed, trembling and waiting in dreadful silence as Caleb’s hollow eyes scanned the page.  When he was finished, Caleb blinked and let it fall to the bed.  The glossy look went away and was replaced by tears. 

“Molly,” Caleb wheezed.  “Why did you not tell me sooner?” 

“Because I’m a coward,” Molly said, shrugging and dropping onto the bed.  He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them as Caleb used to do to make himself feel smaller.  Molly was exhausted; he wanted this moment to end in whichever way it would, as long as he would never have to go through it again. 

“That was very sweet of you.  But I would like to hear you say these things to me in person.  You made me say them, so it is only fair.” 

“I didn’t make you say anything,” Molly said.  He was laughing again.  Gods, why did he keep doing that?

“You are insufferable, Mollymauk,” Caleb scolded, but Molly was relieved to hear the humor return to his voice.  “If you do not tell me that you love me right now, I will leave.” 

“Don’t,” Molly pleaded, panic seizing his chest. 

“I am sorry.  I did not mean….if you are not ready to say it—”

“I love you.”  The words leapt past Molly’s lips, and it was like a dam had burst.  “I love you, Caleb Widogast.” He cupped Caleb’s cheek and kissed his jaw.  “I cannot fucking believe how in love with you I am.” He kissed a line down Caleb’s neck.  “I am utterly, stupidly in love with you.” He nipped at Caleb’s throat.  “I love you so gods-damn much.”  He sucked a bruise into the junction between Caleb’s neck and shoulder.  “Fuck, it feels so good to say it!” 

Caleb was laughing now, baring his neck and smiling behind the hand pressed over his mouth.  “Then kiss me, you big dumb idiot.” 

Molly lunged for him and planted an open-mouthed kiss to Caleb’s lips.  Caleb responded by grabbing a fistful of Molly’s hair and holding his head in place while he deepened the sloppy kiss, licking inside Molly’s mouth, biting his lips and keening as he did so. They kissed long past the point at which they needed to breathe and stopped only when Caleb lost his balance and fell forwards into Molly’s arms. 

Molly clung to Caleb and held him against his chest, fearing that Caleb might slip through his arms.  Caleb pressed his face into Molly’s chest and hugged him back harder than he had hugged anything in his life, probably, by the way Molly’s ribs hurt when they finally let go. 

“You had to spring that on me when I was balls deep inside you, huh?” Molly said, nuzzling Caleb’s hair. 

“You had to spill your feelings about me to a lifeless piece of paper while you were balls deep inside me, so I suppose it is only fair.” 

“You got me there,” Molly said.  His eyes moved down Caleb’s body to the wet spot on the bed between his legs.  “Speaking of which, let’s get you cleaned up, love.” He started to get off the bed but Caleb grabbed his wrist. 

“No.  Lie down with me,” Caleb ordered.  He reclined, stretching out his limbs and was joined by Molly who snuggled up beside him on the bed meant for one person.

“I like it,” Caleb admitted, yawning.  “I want to feel your cum dripping out of me while I sleep.” 

Molly groaned, burying his face in his half of the pillow.  “Keep talking like that and I’m gonna get hard again.” 

“Oh.  Would you be up for round two in say, fifteen minutes?”

Molly groaned again.  “Darling, are you trying to kill me?” 

“Mmm, no, but I would like to punish you for taking so long to tell me.” 

Molly’s cock stirred at the mention of punishment, but he willed it away and moved his head to Caleb’s chest.  He slung his arm over Caleb’s stomach and nudged his knee in between Caleb’s legs.  Caleb tried to yank the blankets out from under him and gave up, leaving them half-covered in tangled sheets and blankets. 

“I’ll let you sleep on it,” Molly mumbled into Caleb’s skin.  “It better be a good one.” 

“Ah, I already have a few ideas,” Caleb mused, closing his eyes.  He traced the velvety curl of Molly’s horn with his finger, letting his hand fall to Molly’s hair when he drifted from consciousness. 

Molly had never been in love, as far as he knew, but Caleb made it so easy.  He had seen Caleb grow from timid to confident in a matter of weeks, sometimes under Molly’s care but mostly on Caleb’s own.  Caleb approached Molly with an air of assertiveness was that undoubtedly sexy; he knew what he wanted and when he wanted it.  Molly would welcome a shift of power in their relationship, and he would gladly give himself over to Caleb completely if Caleb so desired. 

The musky scent of sweat and the steady rise and fall of Caleb’s chest carried Molly to sleep, leaving the shredded rope forgotten on the ground and Molly’s letter crumpled letter somewhere in the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't gonna write any more fics until class ends, but here we are. This time I REALLY need to crack down on assignments, but please feel free to leave suggestions in the comments, or hit me up on tumblr @keefling!


End file.
